1. Technical Field
The following description relates to a developer supply device configured to supply dry-type developer (i.e., powdered developer) to an intended object.
2. Related Art
Various kinds of developer supply devices have been known. Specifically, a developer supply device including a so-called “brush roller” used as a developer carrying body a development roller) has been known.